1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patient transport device and more particularly to a patient transport device which is capable of transporting a patient in either a sifting position or a supine position. In the sitting position, the patient""s legs may either hang downwardly or be extended horizontally outwardly from the seat member of the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of patient transport devices have been provided to enable paramedics or the like to move or transport a patient from a patient""s home or accident scene to an ambulance and then transport the patient from the ambulance into the hospital. If the patient is to be transported in a supine position, a stretcher or spine board is normally utilized. One disadvantage in using a stretcher is that the patient must normally be lifted onto the stretcher which can be a painful experience for the patient due to the fact that the patient must be grasped beneath the shoulders, legs, etc., to manually lift the patient onto the stretcher. Although it is somewhat easier to place the patient on a spine board than on a stretcher, the spine board is somewhat difficult to grasp and carry. Both stretchers and spine boards suffer from the further disadvantage in that they are difficult to maneuver in close quarters, around corners, etc. In some cases, the patient cannot be transported in a supine position due to patient infirmities or injuries or the patient""s location is such that a stretcher or spine board cannot be used. In those cases, the patient is sometimes strapped into a conventional chair which requires that the patient be manually lifted into the chair. Further, when a chair is used to transport the patient, the chair is difficult to grasp and carry. Additionally, in some cases where the patient is to be transported in a chair, there is no convenient method whereby the patient""s legs can be extended outwardly form the chair in a horizontal position.
A patient transport device is disclosed which enables a patient to be transported in a supine position or a sifting position with the patient""s legs either hanging downwardly therefrom or extending outwardly therefrom in a horizontal position. The device is extremely portable in that it can be folded together and easily placed into a carrying bag.
The device generally consists of a seat member, a back member, a leg supporting member, and a head supporting member. The back member is hingedly secured to the rear end of the seat member and may be folded forwardly onto the seat member for storage. The back member may be folded to a horizontal position to enable the patient to be transported in a supine position or folded to an upright position, or any position therebetween. Length adjustable support straps extend between the sides of the seat member and the sides of the back member to selectively maintain the back member in selected positions with respect to the seat member.
The head supporting member is hingedly secured to the front surface of the back member below the upper end thereof and is movable from a stowed position adjacent the front surface of the back member to an operative head supporting position wherein it extends from the upper end of the seat member to support the head of the patient whether the patient is in a sitting position or in a supine position.
A flexible leg supporting member extends from the forward end of the seat member and is normally stowed beneath the seat member and behind the lower portion of the back member. The leg supporting member may be moved from its stored position to a position wherein it extends outwardly from the forward end of the seat member to support the legs of the patient who is either in a sitting position or a supine position.
Carrying straps are attached to the back member, seat member, and leg supporting member and extend laterally outwardly therefrom. The carrying straps may be stowed in a folded condition when not in use. A plurality of restraining straps are secured to the device to restrain the patient on the device. The back member, seat member, and head supporting member include plastic sheet members enclosed with a compartment to enable the sheet members to be removed from the compartments to enable the device to be cleaned and/or sanitized.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved patient transport device.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables a patient to be transported in either a supine or sitting position.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables the patient to be transported in a sitting position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables the patent to be transported in a sitting position with the patient""s legs either hanging downwardly from the seat thereof or extending outwardly therefrom.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables a patient to be transported in either a supine or sitting position which is convenient to use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables a patient to be transported in either a supine or sitting position which is conveniently stored in a compact fashion.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved patient transport device which enables a patient to be transported in a sitting position with the angle of the back member being selectively adjustable with respect to the seat member of the device.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.